1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to two-stroke gasoline engines, and more particularly, to a two-stroke gasoline engine equipped with a self-powering generator and is configured to be installed in a radio-controlled model device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, radio-controlled model devices are mainly driven by electrical motors or gasoline engines. In an engine-driven radio-controlled model device, apart from the engine acting as a driving source of the radio-controlled model device, one or more servo motors are required for controlling the functional parts of the radio-controlled model device, such as those components related to steering, acceleration, braking and so on. Therefore, in order to power such servo motors, an additional power supply device, such as a storage battery, a battery, an accumulator or the like, is usually provided in the radio-controlled model device. However, there is always a time limit of using depending on the surplus power in the power supply device. Once the storage battery or battery runs out of power, the radio-controlled model device will be out of control and may crash. In more serious cases, players may be even hurt by the uncontrolled radio-controlled model device. Thus, when operating a radio-controlled model device, a player has to keep an eye on the power level of the power supply device and immediately recharge or replace the power supply device (e.g. the storage battery or the battery) once the power supply device runs out of power. This, however, causes significant inconvenience to the player.
Furthermore, the replaced storage battery, battery or accumulator can pollute the environment if it is not recycled or properly disposed.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, it is desirable to have an engine equipped with a self-powering generator, and particularly, a two-stroke gasoline engine equipped with a self-powering generator.